


colourway

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Idiots (platonically) in Love, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, dumbassery all around, found familly, take that and now add a distance limit to it, that trope where you cant see colour until you meet your soulmate, theyre just really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: soulmates, but you can only see colour when your soulmate is around - a collection of drabbles
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 784





	colourway

Tommy doesn't know how the hell he got lucky enough to have four soulmates but unlucky enough to not have any of them in his art class. He sighs, propping up his legs on the table as he pulls out his phone, sending a _HELP ME_ to all four of his soulmates, as well as the number of the room he's in. Tommy smiles, leaning back on his chair as he waits for at least one of them to show up. He doesn't know why the hell he got put in an art class but none of his soulmates did, considering how fucking bullshit that is. It really doesn't help that he doesn't like this teacher at all, and she doesn't like him, either. Tommy blinks, rolling his eyes when his world is still streaks of grey, something like uncomfortableness in his chest. He doesn't like the colour grey that much. He stopped liking grey after he met Tubbo, and his world turned into something more green, filled with vibrant blues and greens. Mostly greens. It took him a long time to stop walking everywhere with Tubbo, to let his soulmate wander off without him. Tommy still has a hard time being alone, and he tries his best to avoid it.

He grins when he sees light green from behind his eyes, his entire world suddenly brightening a second later. His stupid art teacher looks over at the door, sighing when she sees Tubbo. Tubbo moves to sit next to Tommy without saying a word, which he always does whenever Tommy messages him while in class. "What do you want?" Tubbo asks, his voice barely above a whisper. "You know that I'm scared of this lady, right?" Tommy laughs, grinning to himself as he picks up his paintbrush, dabbing it in the orange paint he can now see. He runs his brush over the canvas, listening to Tubbo sigh and shift next to him. "I can't believe you're gonna make me fail math so you can see colours."

Tommy rolls his eyes, waving a hand. "I'm just that important, Tubbo. You should know by now that being my soulmate means that you've gotta deal with my needs," he grins at his best friend, dunking his brush in the water cup by his side. "Now, if you don't stop complaining, I'm gonna spill this water all over you and tell Ranboo that you pissed yourself," Tubbo sighs, but there's a soft smile on his face, and Tommy knows that he's not actually annoyed. "You should help me paint, actually. I think you should just do my project for me." 

Tubbo stares at him, clearly unimpressed. "Tommy, I swear to god I _will_ get up and leave you, right now. You'll have to call Phil for help, and I'm sure he's not going to come all the way out here just to sit down and watch you paint.." he pauses. "What are you making, actually?" Tubbo asks, titling his head to the side. Tommy grins, holding up the canvas, letting orange paint slide down the side of it. Tubbo yelps when it gets way too close to him, and Tommy has to glare at his stupid art teacher when she narrows her eyes at the both of them. "Tommy!" Tubbo whisper-yells, narrowing his eyes up at him. Tommy laughs, ducking his head as his best friend scowls at him. "She's never going to let me into this class ever again! You are such a bad friend, oh my god." 

"Nah," Tommy laughs, setting the canvas back down. He's definitely ruined his project, but it was worth it to see Tubbo jump. "And I'm making a forest," he explains, gesturing the green and dark blue. "With orange going down the middle of it. It's for creative points." Tubbo nods, his annoyance wiped off his face, interest replacing it. 

"Maybe it's the sun falling?" He offers, reaching out to grab a paintbrush, turning it around and tapping the canvas with the end of it. "Like here, you've already got orange and yellow and stuff like that, so maybe it's just..a sunrise?" Tubbo raises an eyebrow at him, and Tommy can't help but smile. "I mean, it's up to you. But I think that'd be pretty cool if you did that, you know? Sort of like..what was that movie called?"

"Chicken Little," Tommy tells him, "and he thought that the _sky_ was falling, not the sun."

Tubbo scowls. "No, I really could have sworn he thought that the sun was falling. 'Cause a lemon hit him, right? And he thought it was sun, that was the entire point of the movie, wasn't it? Surely it wasn't the sky."

"It was," Tommy laughs, dabbing his brush in red paint. "You've just got a shit memory, Big T. I should've called Wilbur. He'd have known that it was the sky falling, not the sun." Tubbo rolls his eyes, absentmindedly tapping the plastic bit of the paintbrush on the table. 

"You're so annoying, that's what you are. And a bad friend. A terrible friend. I can't believe that the universe thought it was necessary to handcuff us together," he smiles, playfully jabbing Tommy with his elbow. Tommy grins back at him, wondering if his teacher would kill him for throwing paint at Tubbo. Probably, he thinks to himself. But, at the same time, Tommy thinks that it would be funny as fuck and it would definitely be worth it if it made him laugh. "Tommy? Why are you just staring at that canvas? You're dripping paint everywhere, big man. You're gonna have to either wipe that up or blend it, I mean, red is a nice colour, don't get me wrong, but it's against green and blue right now, and that's sort of just-"

Tommy flicks his brush. Red paint splatters across Tubbo's shirt, some of the paint reaching his chin. 

Tubbo stares at him. 

Tommy stares back, trying his absolute best to bite back the laughter that threatens to bubble up in his throat. "Yeah, Tubbo?" He asks, biting down on his lip so he won't die of laughter. Tubbo sighs, looking unbelievably betrayed and offended and mock-hurt all at the same time, and Tommy doesn't know how much longer he can hold in his laughter before he just deflates. Tubbo always manages to make him laugh, somehow. 

"I hate you," Tubbo announces, reaching for the side of Tommy's shirt, and before Tommy can even realise what his best friend is doing, there are red smears on the white bit of his shirt. "Revenge, bitch!" Tommy scoffs, though he's unable to keep the grin off of his face as Tubbo leans back, red paint smeared on his chin. "You suck, Tommy. Is this even washable? Did you- is this paint _washable_ , Tommy? Oh my _god_ , I swear if it's not- stop laughing, this isn't- it's not funny!"

"It's definitely funny!" Tommy protests, wheezing as he runs his paintbrush down the canvas. "It's _definitely_ funny. And, hey," he holds up his hands, grinning. "Fuck if I know if it's washable or not. Guess we'll both find out, huh, Tubbo?" 

Tubbo groans, throwing back his head as he leans back on his chair. "One of these days, TommyInnit, I'm going to kill you. I swear, I'm going to commit like, twenty felonies all against you."

"What, you gonna hate crime me?" Tommy asks, laughing when Tubbo nods at him in furious agreement. "Okay, _Tubster_. Whatever you say."

"Don't even start," Tubbo grins, kicking up a leg onto the long table. "I'm gonna turn into Big Crime if you're not careful, Tommy." Tommy laughs, rolling his eyes at the mention of one of Tubbo's many, many nicknames. Though, he thinks, Big Crime is less of a nickname and more of a persona. A criminal persona who promotes murder and theft and other illegal activities, which Tommy thinks is hilarious, though he would never say that out loud, purely because he's sort of scared of Big Crime. 

"Whatever, you say, Big T. I'm not scared of Big Crime," Tommy puffs out his chest, putting his brush in the water cup on the table again. "He's a pussy, isn't he? All talk, no actual stabbing involved whatsoever. I think I'm more scared of Big Law, 'cause he uses big words that he doesn't know how to actually use. Such as..reverberate." 

Tubbo raises an eyebrow at him, and Tommy sees everything that's green in the room get just a little brighter. It always does whenever Tubbo is happy. And, according to Tubbo, whenever Tommy's happy, the colour red does the same. "What's reverberate mean, Tommy?" 

Tommy grins. "It means to re-verberate."

"And what's verberate mean?" 

"Uh," Tommy looks away. "It means to start screaming. Like, it means to go absolutely mental. You lose your shit. It's sort of like a drug, actually. You don't want get all verberate-y, if you know what I mean." Tubbo laughs, giving him a playful glare. Tommy grins back at him, continuing to work on his project. Tubbo rambles on about something insect related by his side, and Tommy thinks that he's really won the soulmate lottery.

* * *

Wilbur wraps an arm around Techno and Phil, dragging them along with him as he walks down the halls. Pink and green mix behind his eyes, and he can't help but smile as he spots George up ahead of them. "Hey, Gogy!" Wilbur shouts, grinning when the man turns his head slowly, already annoyed. Phil sighs, and Techno just chuckles to himself as they all slowly approach him. "Guess what, Gogy?" Wilbur asks, unable to wipe the grin off of his face. George sighs, looking up at him, his arms crossed against his chest. 

"I'm colourbl-"

"You're colourblind and I'm not!" Wilbur booms, throwing his head back with a laugh that's only for show. "Get fucked, Gogy!" He turns away, starting walk,but he turns his head back over his shoulder for a second. "Anyways, will you marry me? Or hold my hand, maybe? A kiss, perhaps? Remember that time I fell in love with you? God," Wilbur grins, "you're so hot, Gogy. I would die for you. I'd kill for you. I would do quite literally anything for you, Gogy-"

"Stop it," Phil slaps the back of his head, and Wilbur laughs even harder, moving away from George, leaving him to his own devices once again. "God, you are such a fuckin' dumbass," Phil snorts, sliding out from Wilbur's hold. "I need to get to my lecture before my students actually leave, Will. My god, you've distracted me from my goddamn job, Jesus fucking Christ. You're an actual menace, holy shit." 

Wilbur laughs, nudging Phil with his shoulder as his sort-of dad wanders away from him, calling out his goodbyes and half-apologies that he doesn't really mean at all. "Just you and me, Technoblade," Wilbur beams. "What class do you have next, actually? I still haven't learnt your schedule."

"What, are you tryin' to stalk me or somethin'?" Techno teases, giving him a shove back. "Wilbur, stalkin' is _rude_ , and it's _bad_ , and I don't think that you should do it. Just for that, I'm gonna go and disappear now. Mysteriously, of course. I'm gonna go mysteriously disappear. I'm mysteriously sayin' goodbye now, Wilbur. Don't follow me." Techno grins at him, waving before he disappears down another hallway. Wilbur rolls his eyes, watching his friend as he walks away. He keeps walking towards his own lecture, wondering if he'll be late for taking that pitstop to mock George. He grins a little to himself as he walks.

It was definitely worth it, he thinks. Wilbur would definitely do it again, even if he's written up for being late. 

* * *

Quackity looks ahead of him as he slips out of his lecture, sighing at the wave of students that barrel through the halls. Normally, it isn't even this bad, but he figures that there must have been a huge lecture that just got finished. Quackity starts to walk, shoving his hands in his pocket as his backpack hangs haphazardly off of his shoulder. He pushes past other people, trying to not trip or fall or accidentally push someone else to the ground. He figures that he could probably take another route to get to the library, but he's really not in the mood to have to walk ten minutes. Quackity suddenly stops walking, furrowing his eyebrows together as a colour flashes behind his vision. And then another. 

He doesn't know what they're called, but he _sees_ them. It's something other than grey or white or black - they're bright and loud and _holy_ _shit he's got fucking soulmates._

Quackity whirls around on his feet, trying to find where the colour is coming from, and he locks eyes with a man. When he sees him, that second colour flashes behind his eyes again. The man's eyes widen, and then he's grinning at him, shoving his way through the crowd to meet him. "Holy shit, dude," the man laughs, running his hands through his hair. "I barely even realised that I had another soulmate. I'm Sapnap," Sapnap holds out his hand. "I'm your first, then, huh?"

"Quackity," he grins. "You could tell?" Sapnap laughs, squeezing his hand for a second. Quackity is assuming that's a yes. 

"Dude, you literally stood in the middle of a moving crowd looking like you got hit by a fucking bus. Of course I could tell," Sapnap beams at him. "I've got two soulmates already, Dream and George. I didn't think that I would.." Sapnap trails off, turning his head to the side. "I think that.." Quackity frowns, looking over his shoulder. "Oh. Holy..well," Sapnap laughs, starting to drag Quackity to the place where he was looking. "I think that we've got two soulmates, Big Q."

"What?" Quackity laughs, nervousness in his stomach. He never thought that he'd meet his soulmate, _soulmates?_ He had given up a few years back, figuring that he was just one of the unlucky ones who wouldn't get to see colour. He never thought that he actually had one, that he might have two. Quackity knows that people are able to have two soulmates, he knows a few people who have four or five, but he never thought that _he'd_ be one of those people. "No way, dude. No fucking way. I just met one soulmate, and you're telling me that I've got another?"

Sapnap grins at him. "I'm assuming so, yeah. I think we just got ourselves two more soulmates, Quackity. Do you even know how rare that is?" Sapnap pauses. "I think that means we have to get married," Quackity laughs, feeling his heart soar. Even though they really only met a couple of minutes ago, he feels like he's known Sapnap his entire life. "Woah!" Sapnap stumbles back when someone nearly runs right into them, and Quackity looks up at the person, and that first colour flashes behind his eyes again, and-

 _He's got another fucking soulmate_.

The other person, a man slightly taller than him, stares at the two of them. "Oh. Holy..I didn't.." the man laughs, his eyes going huge, his smile getting even bigger. "I didn't know you could- I've got- I have..I didn't think- how is this-" Sapnap grins at him, and Quackity feels him loop an arm around his shoulders. "I'm..Karl. I had no clue that you could..you know, have _two_ soulmates. That's a thing? When's that..when.." 

"Karl," Quackity laughs, reaching out to squeeze Karl's shoulder. "Dude, breathe. You're gonna fucking hyperventilate." Karl laughs, ducking his head. 

"I think that breathing is like, really not that important right now," Karl grins, his eyes shining. "I..what colour is this?" He asks, pointing to Quackity's jacket. "I've- that's the colour that I saw. And you, I saw that-"

Sapnap holds up a hand. "I'm Sapnap. That's Quackity. He's wearing navy blue, this bit here," he points to a flame on his shirt, "is orange. You're wearing pink," he reaches out, touching the left sleeve of Karl's hoodie. "Magenta," he points at Karl's chest. "Purple," Sapnap motions to his other sleeve, "and there's blue right here," Sapnap grins, pointing at the blue swirl on the body of his hoodie. "This is green, by the way," he nods at he colour that's on the hoodie pockets. "What other colours do you want to know?"

Quackity grins, nearly bouncing on his heels. "All of them, dude. I want to know all of them."

"Me too!" Karl nods, looking happy. Quackity looks around him, staring up at all the colours that are around him. Everything is so bright and pretty and vibrant, and it's so, so gorgeous. 

Quackity didn't even know that he had a soulmate out there, let alone _two_.

He silently thanks the universe as he listens to Sapnap and Karl laugh with each other, grinning as he walks with them.

* * *

Dream stares up at the ceiling, listening to George and Sapnap shout at each other from downstairs. He's not entirely sure what it is that they're arguing about today, but it's not surprising. He wonders if letting them move in with him was a bad idea, and while a part of him thinks that yes it was, the other part disagrees. Flashes of blue and orange appear behind his eyes, the orange getting brighter and brighter until it over takes the blue. The blue comes back a second later, nearly blinding him with how fucking vibrant it is. Dream sighs, rolling out of his bed, nearly hitting the floor when he does. He stalks out of his room, wandering down the stairs.

"No, dude, you're so fucking stupid! How the hell do you even _burn_ toast, like, what the _fuck?_ "

Of course, Dream thinks to himself. Of course this is what he's been woken up by. 

"It's not like I _tried_ to burn toast, dumbass!" George shoots back. "I forgot it was in the toaster and I moved to go and watch something, how's that my fault? I told _you_ to make sure to get my toast out of the fucking toaster, you little shit!"

"That's not my problem!" Sapnap shouts. "Not at all! I'm not gonna wait on you hand and fucking foot, Gogy! No, no way! Not my problem, that's the biggest you problem I have ever heard!"

"Guys." Dream sighs, rubbing away the sleep in his eyes.

"I said that I'd literally fucking pay you! I shouldn't have to bribe my friend to make sure my food doesn't burn!"

"Oh, I'm _just_ your friend? We are _soulmates_ , George!"

"I want to punch the universe in the fucking throat for that!" George argues. "Why the fuck did it decide we'd be good together? I literally hate you! So much!"

" _Guys._ "

"Oh, you can just fuck right on off with that, George. You're such an idiot, you are so stupid, and annoying, and bad at math, and just bad at everything. You're not kind or caring or funny or smart or-"

"Twelve times fifteen."

"What?"

George grins. "You heard me, Sapnap. Twelve times fifteen, what is it?"

Sapnap narrows his eyes, puffing out his chest as he stalks over to loom over George. Dream watches from the stairwell as Sapnap lowers his mouth right next to George's ear, and he can very, very faintly hear his answer of "your mom". 

Blue and orange flash vibrantly behind his eyes as George shrieks at him, throwing punches that almost always miss their target. Sapnap just cackles as George tries to assault him, and Dream sighs. 

He's thankful that these two absolute idiots are his soulmates, even if it means that he can't nap whatsoever.

* * *

Phil looks up at the floor above him, seeing red a second before he hears the thud in his upstairs bathroom. He sighs, closing his eyes as he waits for Tommy to come down the stairs. He still doesn't know why the hell Tommy just doesn't come through the front door, but whatever. He listens as Tommy thumps down the stairs throwing himself in a chair. Phil opens an eye, looking over at the kid in his chair. "You know you can use the door, right? You've got a key."

"Doors are for pussies," Tommy waves a hand, scowling up at the ceiling. "I don't need a key. I can get in just fine through the window. You've actually been leaving it open, which is weird, 'cause normally you try to lock me out. And then I just scream until you let me back in, which I think works very well," Phil smiles, picking up his phone to message Wilbur and Techno to see if they want to come over. "Wait, who're you texting?" Phil pauses.

"Not your parents. Bad day at home?" 

Tommy offers a shrug. "Just got bored, I guess. Didn't really need the lecture about shit, you know?" Tommy sighs. "Wilbur and Techno can come over if they want to. I don't care. What've you been up to, Philza Minecraft?" Tommy asks, grinning. "Anything new, anything interesting? How's the wife? Where's the wife?" He pauses. "Did the wife leave? Did we finally convince you that wives just aren't real? Remember that? God," Tommy leans back in his chair. "Wilbur really did a number in your ideas of wives." 

Phil smiles, rolling his eyes at the _child_. "Nah, wife's all good. She's sleeping," he smiles. "Don't start screaming. There's a reason I kept the window unlocked. Plus," Phil shrugs, sending a few messages to his other soulmates. "Figured that you might stop by. You tend to leave the house more on Thursdays," he looks towards Tommy, raising an eyebrow. "You do know that if you need to talk about something you can, right? I'm not going to tell you no." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, get all mushy and whatever. Are they going to come over? I wanna ask Wilbur about something, and Techno promised he'd teach me to use a fucking sword, but that bitch lies, and I expect nothing from him," Tommy sighs. "All men do is lie, Philza Minecraft. Remember that." 

Phil laughs, grinning so hard that it hurts. He pauses when he sees pink behind his eyes, and he sees Tommy sit a little taller. "Looks like Techno's here," he leans back in his chair, glancing up at the front door. The doorknob turns a few times before the door swings open, and there's Techno, looking like he's just ran all the way over here. Phil sees yellow about half a second before he hears the window in his kitchen slide open. "Why," Phil sighs. "Will, there is no good-"

"Shh," Wilbur laughs, still sounding like he's outside. "It's practical and convenient."

"It is _not_."

"Maybe you're just shit at getting into houses via the window. Ever thought about that, huh, Mr. Minecraft?" Phil sighs again, quietly regretting his choice in asking his soulmates to come over. Wilbur manages to weasel his way in through the window about a minute later, stalking over to sprawl out across Phil's legs like a goddamn cat. "Hello, Philza Minecraft."

"Get the fuck out of my house." 

Wilbur grins at him, closing his eyes. "No." Phil sighs, figuring it was worth a shot. 

"Wilbur," Tommy whines. "I need help on my geography homework. What the fuck is a Bulgaria? I'm so lost, Wilbur. I am so lost," Phil can hear Wilbur's choked cry, and he watches as Wilbur moves off of him, something like betrayal shining in his features. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm asking a genuine question here, Will. It's very rude of you to look at me like-"

"You just said, and I quote," Techno starts, "what the fuck is a Bulgaria? You do know that Wilbur's, like, the biggest geography nerd in the world, right? You sayin' that is the equivalent of a normal person gettin' shot in the stomach twenty-one times."

Phil raises an eyebrow at his friend. "Oddly specific number." 

Techno grins at him. "It's only an oddly specific number if you make it an oddly specific number, Philza Minecraft. Don't think too hard about it," Phil grins, watching as Wilbur sits down next to Tommy, pulling out a pen that he clicks over and over again. Techno gets off of his chair, motioning for Phil to follow him, and he does. "How long do you think it'll take before Wilbur's screamin' at Tommy for not knowin' anythin' related to geography? I'm goin' with eight minutes, exactly." Phil laughs, leaning back against his counters. 

"Ten minutes, max. Minimum?" Phil grins. "Thirty seconds." Techno laughs, leaning back next to him. 

"They'll be dead in at least eight minutes. Which _almost_ sucks, 'cause I think that I sort of tolerated Wilbur," Phil rolls his eyes, grinning as he watches Wilbur's eyes narrow the more Tommy talks. "Has he been good? I know he came over before we did."

Phil smiles. No matter how hard Techno tries to hide it, he's never very good at masking how much he actually cares for them all. "He's okay. I think he just needed a break from his family, you know? It happens sometimes. He knows that he can always come here, and so he did." Techno nods, a fond smile on his face.

"Good. Not like I care or anythin'. I'm just usin' him for clout points," Phil laughs, ducking his head. He's about to say something, but he's cut off by Wilbur's frustrated shout. He looks over at his other soulmates, seeing the biggest grin on Tommy's face and the most irritated look on Wilbur's. "Five minutes. I was closer. Pay up, Mr. Minecraft." 

Phil laughs, shoving Techno's shoulder. "Fuck off. I'm not giving you pocket money."

It's almost impressive, Phil thinks, at how fast Tommy's head swivels around at the mention of money.

Almost.

* * *

Karl is still in shock about the having two soulmates thing. He stares up at the sky, which is blue, grinning so widely it hurts. The leaves blow in the breeze, and those leaves are green and gold and red and orange and brown. Orange is Sapnap's colour, navy blue is Quackity's. Apparently, his is a mixture of purple and pink, and Karl thinks that it fits him. He never even thought that he'd ever find out what _his_ colours were, but he did. He's purple and pink and his soulmates are orange and navy blue. "Hey, honker!" Sapnap calls out, Quackity's laugh following soon after. "What're you doing out here all alone?" 

"Honker, really?" Quackity giggles, sitting down next to Karl with a grin. "Just call him the prettiest motherfucker around, dumbass," he loops an arm around Karl, and Karl just laughs, rolling his eyes. He can see colours a lot better when his soulmates are with him. Apparently that's common with new soulmates, or people who just met theirs. "I'm going to kill my teacher. Like, actually. This fucking guy, man," Quackity complains, laying back. "He's always telling me to stop daydreaming about my husbands, but I just _can't_ , you know?"

Karl laughs, rolling his eyes at his friend, who also happens to be his sort-of husband. "You're such a simp."

"I only simp for you, babe." Sapnap scoffs, and Karl turns his head to grin at his other friend, who _also_ happens to be his _other_ sort-of husband. 

"I love you, too," Karl giggles, shoving Sapnap, watching as he dramatically falls to the ground. "Oh, don't be like that. You're cute, too. Quackity is just going through his little moods, you know how he is." Quackity laughs, though Karl sees him pout a second later.

"That's such bullshit," Quackity announces. "I'm getting a divorce with all of you. Fuck this shit. I'm getting married to..to.." he narrows his eyes before a grin spreads across his face. "GeorgeNo-" 

"Stop," Sapnap laughs, and Karl silently thanks him for cutting off the terrible British accent. "George would literally rather die than be anywhere near you. You traumatized him when I first took you to meet him. Why the hell did you think talking about _booty shorts_ -" Quackity bursts out laughing, and Karl feels his jaw snap open. 

"What the hell happened when you took just Quackity to meet Dream and George?" Sapnap sighs, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. 

"Bad things, Karl. Bad fucking things." 

Quackity grins, sitting up. He has grass in his hair, and his beanie has fallen off. Karl doesn't say anything, opting to let Quackity figure it out on his own. He does, within only a few seconds, sliding his beanie back onto his head. "I thought he'd be the kinda guy who, you know, would be into booty shorts. And so what if I took of my sweatpants and had bo-"

"Stop!" Karl laughs, reaching over to clamp a hand over Quackity's mouth. "What is _wrong_ with you? _This_ is why we joke about you getting arrested for publi- _Quackity!_ " Karl pulls his hand back as fast as he can when Quackity fucking licks his palm, unable to hold back laughter a second later. "Oh my _goodness_ , dude, I'm gonna drop kick you into the honking stratosphere." Quackity laughs, laying back down in the field. Karl does the same, and he hears Sapnap lay down a second later.

"One day," Quackity starts, "I'll make that joke a reality." Karl would really, really like to think that Quackity is joking. He really would love that, but he doesn't know for sure, and it's concerning to him that he's not certain that his friend isn't going to get arrested for public nudity. 

Sapnap sighs, and Karl does the same. "You're a fucking menace, Big Q. And that's why you're hot." Sapnap announces, and Karl can hear Quackity laugh directly in his ear.

Karl watches as the sky turns from blue to purple to pink to red and to gold, and he's so unbelievably happy, and it's all because his soulmates are right by his side. 

* * *

Techno moves away from Dream's parry, quickly raising the stupid wooden sword that Dream gave him to block the other's sword. He forces Dream to come to him instead of the other way around, and he-

There's a flash of dark green behind his eyes, and Techno snaps his head around, scanning the area for Phil. "Phil!" Techno calls out as soon as he spots the man, waving him over, and- he feels something poke between his ribs, looks down. "Oh, you suck," Techno narrows his eyes at Dream, who just grins at him, moving the wooden sword away. "That's not fair. I got distracted by a soulmate. Not my fault." Dream raises an eyebrow at him.

"Techno, George and Sapnap have been yelling at each other, like, twenty miles from here. And all I'm seeing is orange and blue," Dream sighs. "And yet I still won. I think you just want to go and abandon me for your dad." Techno scowls at his sparring partner, looking back at Phil, who stands there, waiting for Techno to continue talking to him.

"He's not my dad."

"He's everyone's dad," Dream counters. "Everyone calls him dad. But I'm pretty sure you, Wilbur, and Tommy are the only ones who he calls his kids," Dream smiles. "I think you guys would've been close even if you _weren't_ soulmates. That just adds to the headache factor," he reaches up, tapping the side of his head. "It's gotta be fucking awful seeing three colours flash around in your head all the time."

Techno frowns, trying to think back on when that annoyed him. Maybe at first, when he first met them all. But it's been years now, and Techno doesn't even notice it. And if he does, it's in the good way, because then he knows that his soulmates are somewhere nearby, that his friends are probably coming to come and say hello to him. "Yeah," Techno shrugs. "It's awful. Absolutely horrific," he smiles. "I'm gonna go, I guess. I'll punch you in the face later, Dream."

"Love you too!" Dream wheezes, and Techno turns and stalks off. 

"Hey, Phil. What's up? You never come this way." Phil smiles at him, leaning back on his heels, his backpack slung over one shoulder. 

"I saw pink out of the corner of my eye, so I figured that you were around here somewhere. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Phil laughs. "If you want to keep getting stabbed with swords, by all means, go for it. I can head off." 

Techno grins at him, wondering if what Dream said is true. "Nah, it's all good. He probably wanted to get home, anyways," he shrugs. "George and Sapnap are apparently yellin' at each other again. Do you.." Techno pauses. "Do you have a problem with the colours, Phil? Like, when I'm in an area with Tommy 'nd Wilbur, when we're together. Does that ever give you a headache?" 

"Sometimes," Phil shrugs. "But most of the time, nah. Why? Is something up?" Techno smiles, shaking his head. He wonders why he doesn't feel the same as them, he wonders why his head doesn't hurt every time they're all together. 

"Nah, no reason. I was just wonderin." 

Techno starts to walk, and Phil follows. He's fairly certain that Tommy and Wilbur are up ahead, given by the sudden burst of yellow and red he sees. He grins as he continues to walk along, nearly getting tackled by Tommy when he's apparently in range. And even though it's hard to focus on where he's walking when there are three colour all flashing around in his head, it's worth it. 

All of it is so worth it, and Techno would rather be stuck with a colour-induced migraine for the rest of his life rather than give up his soulmates. 

* * *

Tubbo glances over his shoulder, frowning when a burst of red flares behind his eyes. He quickly moves to the left as fast as he can, snapping his head back around to look ahead of him. Tommy nearly falls on his face instead of running into Tubbo, and Tubbo can't help but laugh a little harder than he thinks that he probably should. "Get absolutely wrecked, big man," Tubbo grins. "You know, this whole soulmate thing really does just work as a way for you to not be able to tackle me anymore." Tommy groans, sighing as he stands a little taller.

"That's just bullshit," Tommy grumbles. "Just for that, I'm not gonna turn in my art project, and I'm gonna fail the class. All 'cause you're a real mean man, Tubbo. A _real_ mean man," Tubbo sighs, wondering when his best friend turned into a goddamn drama queen. Probably when he started to hang out with Wilbur, a literal theatre kid, he thinks. "Anyways, what've you been up to? How's life, how's the wife, how're the kids?" 

Tubbo laughs, starting to walk again with Tommy by his side. "The usual, the usual. Yours?"

"Oh, don't even get me _started_ ," Tommy grins at him. "I've got too many wives to even count, and trust me, I've tried. Was your day good?"

They fall into an easy conversation like they always do, fall air blowing past them. Tubbo smiles as he talks, listening to Tommy and watching him make wild hand gestures that he's definitely picked up from Wilbur. Tubbo laughs and grins along with Tommy's stupid jokes as they walk.

As they go, Tubbo realises something. He realises that he doesn't really care about the colours anymore, not that much anyways. Being able to see them is nice and all, but they aren't _important_. What's important, he thinks, is spending time with his soulmate, with his best friend. 

And that's exactly what he plans on doing, and Tubbo thinks that he'll enjoy every minute of his life so long as his soulmate is with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off my twitter thread btw! i'm @ItIsJoshBro over there if you wanna see the Full Brainrot :D


End file.
